Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Patrick Hockstetter didn't like the idea of someone else touching what was his. Theirs, he had to correct himself. Vic belonged to all three of them.


**Title:** Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** IT  
 **Setting:** Biology Class  
 **Pairing:** Patrick Hockstetter/Victor "Vic" Criss, Henry Bowers/Victor "Vic" Criss, Reginald "Belch" Huggins/Victor "Vic" Criss, Patrick Hockstetter/Henry Bowers/Reginald "Belch" Huggins/Victor "Vic" Criss  
 **Characters:** Patrick Hockstetter, Victor "Vic" Criss, Henry Bowers, Reginald "Belch" Huggins, OC: Jeremy Gantz  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 544  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot, Request From Tumblr  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Gore, Violence, ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Jeremy is my brain's work, though.  
 **Summary:** Patrick Hockstetter didn't like the idea of someone else touching what was his. Theirs, he had to correct himself. Vic belonged to all three of them.

 **AN:** So, I keep getting a bunch of requests on my IT Tumblr, Bangbangbowersgang, and I figured I'd get a jump on them today while I feel kind of okay! This one is for another anon, and I hope you like it, Nonny! It turned a bit into vague Bully Boy Poly Puddle, but I hope that's okay. xD Here we go! Prompt is at the end, as usual!

 **Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The crack of a skull meeting concrete only pulled up one half of Patrick Hockstetter's lips and he practically leered down at his victim. Encroaching on him like a jungle cat, all rolling shoulders and feline grace, he leaned forward and barked a soft 'boo'. The kid scrambled to his feet and ran off before he was even fully upright again, and the Alpha perked up, watching him go. When he was sure that that kid was far enough to hear him still, but not far enough to retaliate, he called after him.

"You leave my Omega alone now, you hear?"

The Beta he'd gone mental on didn't even turn around to acknowledge he'd heard. The sheer amount of terror stinking up the alleyway was enough to tell Patrick that he'd won.

-

"I heard Jeremy Gantz is in the hospital," Vic offered casually as Patrick joined him in the back of their Biology class. "Did you do that for me?"

"What are you talking about? It's not my fault that kid's a walking train wreck," Patrick replied, voice soft and casual as though he were talking about something mundane like the weather.

"Don't tell me you had nothing to do with it. The kid that cornered me in the band hallway goes missing and then turns up with a concussion and enough bruises they could hardly tell his ass from his face? Jeremy's a klutz and a half but he's not _that_ bad." Vic's brown eyes slanted and he was the picture of beautiful rage. If Patrick could save this moment forever behind his eyelids, he would. Huffy and indignant, with rosy cheeks and a glare befitting the term 'if looks could kill', Vic was like a hurricane and Patrick was happily nestled in the eye of the storm.

"Okay, okay. Yeah. I did it." The way he admitted to it was almost like Patrick was gloating. Vic rolled his eyes.

"Are you intending on attacking everyone that looks at me?"

"If they look at you longer than twelve seconds. You're _ours_ , Vic, and you know it." The Alpha replied, sitting up and letting his feet rest back on the floor instead of on the black topped table. "Henry and Belch don't like sharing you with the world, either. They're just being pansies about it."

"Belch nearly gutted that girl that made a pass at me." It was so odd to hear Vic being so cold and quiet, but Patrick could have melted at the chilly tone. "And Henry's been much more aggressive lately. He nearly took that Richie kid's head off for saying I suck dick."

"Well, you do, and you're good at it," Patrick replied, "But Henry doesn't like anyone else thinking about you. Anyway, they're lucky I let them have you, too."

"I think _you're_ lucky that I like all three of you." Vic responded. "I might be an Omega but if I don't want to be touched, I won't be."

"I know, baby doll." Patrick rolled his eyes, laughing a bit as the teacher walked in, telling everyone to quiet down. "I'd do it again, too. Beat that kid's head in," He murmured, finally, smirking as the couple in front of them went stiff and the air reeked of fear.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** There we go, got another thing done! I'm pretty proud of myself, burning through these this morning!

Prompt: 87. "Did you do that for me?"


End file.
